


Denial

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom, Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, By that I mean Wes will be fine, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Wes knew Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Yet when proof blooms of another person in Amity being supernatural, he denies it. After all, it's probably the sleep deprevation. If Miss Gorgon wasn't a normal human, then death was silly and cartoonish- which he wasn't.(For day whatever of DP side hoes week, Wes with the theme/word Denial)
Kudos: 12





	Denial

Wes Weston knew about Fenton being Phantom. No one could deny that. Except for almost literally everyone else in Amity. Ask his classmates, ask the Casper High staff, and even ask his friends. They'd deny it. When Fenton came up with the lie that he was really some kind of sorcerer or witch, half the people in school believed him. Oh, but Fenton being a ghost made him crazy. The only person close to believing him, would be their math teacher Miss Gorgon.

"You don't buy it either, do you?"

"No, magic isn't the answer at all," she laughed as she spoke, almost cackling.

That shouldn't be funny unless she was laughing because of how stupidly blind everyone was. Idiots surrounded him and mocked him for the truth, so the change was nice. Yet, Miss Gorgon's laugh sounded off for some reason. Forget it, she agreed magic didn't have anything to do with Fenton's ghostliness.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to believe he's Phantom?"

"Not at all," at least her smile wasn't as creepy as her laugh.

Key words, as creepy. 3 all nighters, two red bulls, and a shot of five hour energy in a ghost infested town brought some paranoia. Something about her eyes looked off. As in what kind of freaky incident would cause them to be red on the top half and some kind of blue on bottom. She probably just ran out of normal contacts again. At least, he thought she mentioned something about wearing them. Whatever, math as his first class made it torture to notice anything Fenton, let alone anyone else, did anyway.

Wait. She agreed with him. Miss Gorgon at least considered the fact that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the exact same person. Maybe at first it wouldn't be obvious. The only differences were his outfit, skin tone, eye color, and hair color. As much as he wanted to celebrate, he couldn't ignore the fact Miss Gorgon's hair looked like a scorpion tail. Braids, hair gel, and hair dye and an eccentric taste in fashion. Sleep, he needed sleep.

"Is something wrong?"

Putting his hand in his hair, he didn't know if he was going to laugh or cry. Someone believed him besides Fenton and his friends. He wanted to say he was lucky an adult believed him, but he didn't feel lucky. Stupid headache, and now Miss Gorgon started to look a little blurry. Of course he had to hallucinate right when someone believed him.

"I think I'm seeing things," he blinked, but her stinger-looking pony tail didn't change, "I'm going to the nurse."

As he walked out the door, he didn't bother looking back a third time. None of the staff were ghosts. Correction- none of the current staff were ghosts. As he shoved down the sleep depravation born theories, he stopped for a few seconds. Wes 'imagined' hearing Miss Gorgon speak three little words.

"Cancel soul protect."

_Witches with literal magic don't exist._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone in the soul eater fandom is here, Amity Park is gonna be fine since Shaula's different here. So it's not as bad as you think.  
> I accidentially adopted another villain. Now scorpion lady has a sort of redemption arc au/ _less _wicked than canon au.__


End file.
